Takuya Quits?
by digifan379
Summary: What happens if Takuya stops himself from going to the digital world? Alternate ending to Home again, Takuya returns. Slight Takumi! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon Frontier in Takuya Quits?**

 **A/N: This is an alternate ending to Home Again, Takuya Returns. Slight Takumi!**

 **Summary: what happens when Takuya changes his mind in the last second about going back to the digital world?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.**

'I can't just pretend like none of this ever happened. Even if I did go home, I'll never be the person I was before' thought Takuya who was flamon at the moment.

"And the others…" Takuya trailed off thinking about what happened. "I can't leave them." He struggled to make up his mind and finally yelled at his past self.

"Takuya! Run! Get on that train. Move it, GO TAKUYA!" He panted because of shouting but then again started to doubt himself looking at the ground.

'Maybe the others will be safe without me around.' he thought 'I was the one who put them in trouble most of the time.' He flinched remembering what he did when he first used his beast spirit. 'They'll have one less problem without meand Koji will be a better leader. He was right; I didn't know why I was in the digital world.' He looked up to see his to see his past self running after the train.

"It's now or never." He said running after him. 'I'm doing this for my own good and the others.'

"NO!" he yelled pouncing on him before he could hold onto the train's railing. Everything became dark as soon as he did so.

* * *

"AHHHH!" screamed Takuya as he shot up into a sitting position on his bed. He was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. He shut his eyes close as he held his head with his right hand and clutched the bed sheet tightly in his left as if he was in pain.

'Was it all a nightmare or all of what happened is true? It's too realistic for a nightmare…It's too blurry, I can't even remember it now.' His trains of thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone entering his room. He opened his eyes and bought his hands to his sides.

"Takuya are you alright? I heard you scream." asked Mrs. Kanbara who was standing beside him.

"I am fine, just had a nightmare." replied Takuya smiling reassuringly.

"Good." sighed Mrs. Kanbara relieved that her eldest son is fine. "Go get refreshed it's already past 10 am and your breakfast is getting cold. And don't go anywhere its Shinya's birthday."

"Right" said Takuya as he got out of bed and headed to the shower. Mrs. Kanbara smiled and went to the kitchen to prepare for Shinya's party.

* * *

The gang was back at the ruins just relaxing. Koji had saved them from Mercurymon and Ranamon with great difficulty and also retrieved their D-tectors. They had retreated from that place soon after and came back to the ruins where they camped.

"Thanks for saving us Koji." said Jp with the others nodding.

"Don't mention it." said Koji looking around the camp thinking about one thing that was in everyone's mind. 'Where is Takuya?' ( **A/N:** if you're thinking how they remember him even after he stopped himself from going to the digital world- well he was with them till this point of time. I know it's weird but well this is my story)

"Guys, where is Takuya?" asked Zoe voicing out her concern for the goggle head.

"I don't know." replied everyone in unison.

"I thought he was with you Bokomon." said Tommy. Bokomon and Neemon had joined them after sometime.

"WHAT! No, I thought he was caught by Mercurymon and Ranamon along with you guys." said Bokomon.

"Really?" asked Neemon.

"Will you stop that, you nincompoop." said Bokomon pulling his waistband and letting it go.

"If he was not with either of us, where is he?" asked Koji.

'Takuya, please be safe wherever you are.' thought Zoe.

"Maybe Ophanimon knows." said Neemon.

"Baka, how will she…WAIT she will!" exclaimed Bokomon. "You're a genius."

"I am?" Bokomon ignored that question and continued.

"I am sure Ophanimon will know about his whereabouts. After all she is the one who is guiding us through the digital world."

"Yeah you're right." said Tommy. Everyone got up and took out their D-tectors calling Ophanimon.

"Ophanimon? Can you hear us? Ophanimon?"

"Yes children. What is it?" she asked. They gang sighed relieved that they were able to get in contact with her.

"Ophanimon, do you know where Takuya is?" asked Zoe. Ophanimon sighed.

"What is it Ophanimon? Why are you sighing?" asked Tommy worried about the answer.

"The burning hope of flame has been extinguished." said Ophanimon sadness evident in her voice.

"Extinguished?" asked Jp.

"What do you mean Ophanimon!? Get straight to the point!" yelled Koji.

"Koji calm down! Tell us Ophanimon." said Zoe.

"Takuya, the warrior of flame-" Ophanimon paused before continuing. "Has returned to the real world never wanting to return ever again." Everyone gasped shocked. Zoe had her hands over her mouth, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Few tears ran down Tommy's cheek. Jp was biting his lips and Koji just stood there dumbstruck. Bokomon sat down and Neemon looked on confused.

"You mean our fearless leader has run away?" asked Jp. Zoe couldn't hold back her tears which were now running down her cheek. Tommy started sobbing.

"But why?" asked Koji who regained his composure and was worried about his best friend, well he won't admit that to anyone.

"Like I said he lost all his hope and fears that he'll put you into trouble." said Ophanimon.

"But Takuya doesn't run away like that." said Tommy in between sobs.

"Yeah, Tommy's right." said Zoe and Jp. Koji was in deep thoughts.

"Is there any way we can bring him back? We need him!" said Zoe.

"There is a way." said Ophanimon.

"Tell us Ophanimon." said Bokomon with Neemon nodding in agreement.

"Very well. One of you should go to the real world and convince him to come back."

"Well that's easy." said Jp.

"It's not as easy as it sounds. He won't remember anything so first you should get him to trust you."

"He won't remember us?" asked Tommy worried. There was silence.

"I'll go after him." Koji said suddenly.

"No, wait! I am going after him." said Zoe confidently. "Koji, you'll be needed here in the digital world if the evil legendary warriors decide to attack."

"Well she has a point." said Bokomon. Koji nodded after thinking it through.

"Are you sure?" asked Jp.

"Yup, nothing is going to change my mind now." said Zoe.

"Okay then all the best Zoe." said Koji.

"Thanks"

"Are you really sure Z?" asked Jp. Tommy looked on worried.

"Yeah, I won't be back without Takuya. You can count on that."

"Be careful Zoe and bring big brother back."

"Don't worry Tommy. I will." said Zoe "Ophanimon, how do I get to the real world?"

"By Dark Trailmon. You can find the terminal by will and your D-tector will lead you to Takuya. All the best dear but be warned he won't remember you."

"Be safe Zoe." said Bokomon.

"Yeah" said Neemon. Zoe nodded closing her eyes and bought her D-tector near her heart. She wished to go to the dark terminal and within seconds she disappeared.

'Well she sure loves Takuya, hope that dense headed idiot finds that out someday' thought Koji smirking.

"You can do it Zoe." said everyone.

* * *

Zoe opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. She looked around the place to find something, anything other than darkness.

'Am I in the right place' she thought. Suddenly some lights flickered and she was able to make out a figure which she walked towards.

"Dark Trailmon is that you? I want you to take me to the real world." said Zoe slightly shaking in fear. Soon after some lights went on and she was able to see Dark Trailmon clearly. The lights were coming from his headlights.

"So you are going after your depressed friend." stated Dark Trailmon.

"Huh?" Zoe asked confused.

"Never mind, hop on." he said as he opened the door to the carriage. Zoe got in suspicious, something about him seemed odd and his voice made her shiver. 'Well Ophanimon trusts him.'

"Next stop, the real world!" Dark Trailmon said as he started to leave the terminal.

 **A/N: That's all for chapter one. Hope you liked it. Well I am looking for someone who can beta read my stories, please help me out. Please review. I have already written the whole story but I will only update if I get sufficient reviews** **have a nice time.**

 **Digifan signing off. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon Frontier in Takuya Quits?**

 **A/N: Here's chapter 2**

Takuya just finished showering and decided to relax in the bath tub. He stood up and headed for the bath tub but froze in his tracks, his eyes widening. He looked at the bathroom mirror to see a goat-like figure staring back. He rubbed his eyes before looking again to see his own face.

"Maybe it's just my imagination." he thought out loud. 'But why did that figure look so familiar?'

"Never mind" He turned around and saw darkness fill in the room. Soon a dark figure came out of it; it had black armor with many eyeballs. Takuya was too scared that he didn't even have the strength to scream. As Duskmon started to walk towards him he backed up.

"S-Stay a-away…" He shuttered, finally finding his voice. But it fell on deaf ears as Duskmon continued to walk. Takuya kept moving back till he was cornered by the tub. He looked back nervously and was startled when he saw Duskmon face to face. He pressed closer to the tub and tripped, falling into it. He dint surface from the water scared to face Duskmon, wishing he would just disappear. After some time he came out of the water gasping for air, breathing heavily. He looked around to make sure 'HE' was gone and sighed relieved.

'Am I seeing things? What if that creature is a true being? Why is it haunting me?' these were the thoughts running through his head as his idea of relaxing was a vain.

* * *

Zoe got off Dark trailmon thanking him for the ride.

"No problem kid, any time." he said in his deep voice. Zoe smiled and looked around the place trying to recognize it.

"Hey isn't this the underground train station?" asked Zoe.

"..."

When she got no answers she turned around to find nothing, Dark trailmon was gone.

"And I thought Takuya was weird." she said 'and cute' she added in her mind and blushed. But she sighed soon after, remembering her mission.

"Takuya I'll find you and take you back with me."

"Guys, I won't fail you." She went to the elevator and pushed the up button, waiting for the doors to open. When it did she got in and pressed ground floor button. She waited patiently till the doors opened to her destined floor and got out. She looked around and wasn't surprised to see the station full of people running around to catch their train. But one thing caught her eyes. It was a calendar which showed the same date on which they left for the digital world and shocked was an understatement when she looked at the clock which read 12:00.

'What is going on? I am reliving 6 hours of my life before I went to the digital world. How can Ophanimon forget to mention that' she thought.

"These thoughts aside, I should find Takuya." she said earning weird looks from passersby. She moved away from the elevator looking at her D-tector.

'Well, Ophanimon said my D-tector will lead me to him but how?' she thought as she played with the buttons. Suddenly a 3d map popped up pointing towards a direction.

"Um, that worked. Now to find Takuya…" she said as she followed the map.

* * *

Takuya came to the dining room all dressed up. Shinya was sitting on the floor, playing his new video game he got for his birthday. Their mother was in the kitchen preparing lunch and nice dishes for the party. She turned around when she heard him enter the room with a questioning look on her face.

"Did you just finish bathing?" She asked. She noticed how pale he looked and continued asking

"What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost."

'Only if you knew' thought Takuya before answering her question. "Nothing, just tired"

"Okay? Tell me, what were you doing in the bathroom for an hour? I was starting to think you slept off or passed out after slipping and falling, hurting yourself."

"Mom, I am not that careless!" he retorted.

"Oh really? Then what about the time you weren't paying attention to where you're going and tripped over a sign board that warned you about the pit that you fell into. You broke your leg and had to stay in the hospital for a month." She said with a smirk but her eyes denied the tone she used. Shinya laughed.

"That was an accident! I wasn't looking at where I was going." he replied. "And will you stop laughing you squirt!" he yelled glaring at Shinya quieting him.

"That's exactly my point. You were careless." pointed out .

"But-"

"Never mind" she sighed. "Your breakfast is in the microwave. And when are you going have lunch? It's almost twelve and lunch is ready." She said going back to her work.

"Well, I guess I'll skip lunch." said Takuya as went to the microwave and set the timer. He leaned against the fridge, folding his arm over his chest waiting for his food to get warmed while thinking deeply.

'Is that guy with the black armor real? But why is he after me? What if he is some kind of monster sent here to kill me?' he flinched 'I have been thinking of this for an hour now but I can't find any answers. But he looks so familiar and that goat-like reflection…I think I know both of them. I think everything is somehow related to the dream I had, but how? I don't even remem-' His train of thoughts was interrupted by the timer going off. He took his breakfast to the dining table and sat down continuing to think. He was lost in his thoughts that he forgot about his breakfast and didn't hear his mom calling out to him.

"TAKUYA!?"

"Huh?" he looked up not even remembering when he started looking down in the first place. He saw his mother standing next to him with a hand on his shoulder and Shinya staring at him with a… worried look?

"Are you alright Hon? You were zoned out and dint respond when I called you for like four times."

"I am fine, just thinking." he said. Shinya sighed and returned to his game. He was sure his brother was hiding something.

"You can tell me if something is bothering you. Sharing it helps you lower the stress, maybe I can help you." said Mrs. Kanbara carefully not wanting to offend her eldest.

"It's nothing; no big deal."

"If you say so…" She went back to the kitchen to continue her work still unsure. 'I am sure something is bothering him. But what? Why is he hiding it from me?'

Takuya finally started eating his food but this time he was not lost in his thoughts. 'Great, now Mom is suspicious and worried. This is a problem I have to solve on my own. I can't drag my family into this whatever 'this' is.' He finished his breakfast after a few minutes and put the dishes in the dish washer. He sat next to Shinya watching him play.

"Mm…Takuya do you wanna play this game with me? Grandma and grandpa bought it for me. It's really good." asked Shinya excitedly holding out the other controller for him to take. He was shocked when Takuya shook his head dismissively.

"No, I not in the mood for it."

"But Nii-chan you always jump at the opportunity to play." Shinya was way beyond shocked.

"Well not today- hey what are you doing?" Takuya yelled when Shinya put a hand on his forehead.

"You don't have a fever…" Shinya commented "But then why are you acting so strange?"

'Oh brother' thought Takuya "I am not! You're just imagining things!"

"…" Shinya opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it." Takuya said and got on his feet escaping the questions that were sure to come. Takuya sighed while heading to the door. 'Mom and Shinya are curious to find out what is in my head but how can I tell them when I myself can't understand anything.' He sighed again.

"Who will it be at this time of the day?" he wondered as he opened the door and gasped.

"Zoe?"

* * *

Zoe followed the map and now she was in downtown Jiyuugaoka.

"Ahh, I should have taken a train to Jiyuugaoka from Shibuya. Now my legs hurt." She groaned.

"Okay? Now take a left- wait a minute this place looks familiar, like I have been here before but when? And why?"

"Come on Zoe, concentrate in your mission." she told herself. She took another turn and stopped before a house, her D-tector going haywire.

"I think this is it. Whoa this house is even more familiar." she said. She smiled seeing the name board that she did make it to the right place, all that's left is to convince Takuya to come back. She entered the compound, walked through the drive way and came to door. She rang the door bell, pocketed her D-tector and waited for the door to open wishing it could be Takuya who opens. After few seconds the door opened and standing before her was the one who she came for. She heard him gasp and was surprised when he called her by her name.

"Zoe?"

* * *

 **Takuya's POV**

Wait a minute- How do I know her? I don't remember seeing her before! But a part of me feels like I know her, another part thinks she's a complete stranger.

"Takuya do you remember me?" she asked. Well I had to know her because she knows my name and she sounded hopeful but why? Agh my head is throbbing like before. Suddenly I see myself standing by the door in a train carriage before me were three kids one of whom is the girl who is standing before me right now. Hold it! It's like the dream I had going in that train! I am starting to remember the dream or should I say nightmare. OOCH! My head hurts ten times more; I hold my head wishing it could go away. Then I remembered I dint answer her question, I looked at her and felt bad because she looked worried. I think I should tell her the truth, for some reason I believe her.

"I think I do agh…I don't know, I think I am forgetting something." I answered truthfully.

* * *

 **Zoe's POV**

I was surprised he knew my name and I hopefully asked him "Takuya do you remember me?" But I knew he wouldn't because according to what Ophanimon said he couldn't remember me. I look at him and see he is in deep thoughts. I got worried when he held his head looking like he was in pain. I felt guilty because I felt that I was the cause of his pain. He looked and me and answered

"I think I do agh…I don't know, I think I am forgetting something."

Maybe his memories were blocked away. So trying to remember is making his head ache. I should try a different approach so as to not give him much pain.

 **Normal POV**

"Takuya dear who's at the door?" asked Mrs. Kanbara. as she came out of the kitchen.

"Zoe is that you?" she asked as she saw her.

"Mrs. Kanbara?" asked Zoe smiling. "No wonder this place is so familiar."

"How are you dear?" asked Mrs. Kanbara. "It's been a long time since you came to visit us."

"I'm doing great and yes it been a month since we last saw each other." Zoe smiled wider.

"Mom, you know Zoe?" asked Takuya.

"Yes"

 **Takato:** Wow Zoe and Mrs. Kanbara know each other but how? Why is Duskmon haunting Takuya? Will Zoe be able to complete her mission? Find out in the next chapter of 'Takuya quits?'

 **A/N:** **well that's all for chapter 2. Did you enjoy reading it? Well R &R.**

 **Stay tuned! Until next time.**

 **Digifan signing off. Peace!**


End file.
